


Stripped Down Gaming

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gaming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Orgy, Riding, Sleepovers, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Ten teens are having a sleepover together, and things get heated and naughty to the surprise of them all.





	Stripped Down Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> After a bit of a hiatus, and some personal ups and downs, along with some soul searching, I've decided to post stories once again. I have a very deep backlog, of different stories, that I would like to post. Thank you all for all the love you have given the stories I have posted, and I hope you all enjoy these new ones as well.

The neighborhood sky was darkening and in one home, the night was just starting. Ten teenagers decided to have a night in, hanging out together. They had known each other for years, and their high school knew, if you messed with one of them, you were confronted by all of them. Kevin’s parents had gone out for the night, and they told him that he could invite everyone over to spend the night. Their families all knew how close their kids were, and knew that they would be fine to spend the night together.

“Want to play a game together?” Leigh asked, as they watched Lauren and Brian face each other in Mario Kart, all of them relaxing after enjoying some pizza for dinner.

“Sure, what game are you thinking Leigh?” AJ asked, curiously.

“Truth or Dare” she said smugly, as all heads whipped towards her, but she wasn’t done.

“And I want it naughty tonight. We are all 17 and 18, I think it’s time to grow up a bit, and make things more interesting” Leigh smirked, as she heard groans all around her.

“I’m down. Can’t wait to see what happens” Nick grinned, as they all nodded. Lauren and Brian finished their game, and they moved to the couches, all curling up somewhere, looking at each other.

“Okay, I’ll start. It will go clockwise, but you can ask whoever you want” Leigh looked at the others who nodded.

“Rochelle, truth or dare?” she asked, and they all turned to the quietest of them all.

“Truth” she bit her lip, wondering what Leigh would ask. The teen in question smirked, grinning.

“Rank the guys in order you’d like to fuck them” the five guys eyes widened, before they turned to Rochelle, who went bright red.

“First is Kevin, then AJ, Nick, Brian, and Howie” Rochelle admitted, and Kevin’s jaw dropped.

“Damn Rochelle, love that. Okay, Howie, your turn” Howie nodded, before glaring at his best friend.

“AJ, truth or dare” AJ smirked, rolling his eyes.

“Dare, I’m not chicken to say truth” Howie grinned, mischievously, and AJ bit his lip seeing his best friend’s reaction.

“Kiss one girl and then one guy” AJ flushed, before going to Kristin and kissing her. He then moved to Nick, and kissed him.

“Damn, thought you would go for Brian and Lauren” Howie groaned, before Leighanne snickered, looking at everyone, choosing the one she would ask.

“Kevin, truth or dare?” she looked innocently at him, and he gulped.

“Truth” he got out, and Leighanne smirked, shaking her head.

“Who would you most like to fuck, girl and guy” Kevin blushed, and bit his lip.

“Lauren and Howie” he got out, not meeting the eyes of either.

“Shit, love that. Nick, your turn” the youngest blonde grinned, before turning to his best friend.

“Brian, truth or dare” Brian grinned, and rolled his eyes.

“Dare” Nick rolled his eyes, before a spark of mischief hit him.

“Kiss Kevin” Brian’s eyes widened, and he looked at his cousin. He licked his lips, and went over to sit in Kevin’s lap. The older man groaned, before leaning down to plant his lips on his younger cousin. All around them the other eight moaned seeing the cousins kissing each other. They pulled away, before wiping their lips off, shaking their heads.

“I’m going to kill you Nick” Brian growled, and Nick looked unashamed at the older blonde.

“Your turn Rochelle” the girl in question nodded, before looking at Kristin.

“Truth or Dare Kris” Kris’s eyes lit up, and she grinned softly.

“Dare” all eyes widened, the guys all expecting the ladies to say truth. Rochelle smirked, a thought entering her head.

“Beg one of the guys to get you off. I know you are close to release” Kristin’s eyes widened, before she whimpered, nodding.

“AJ please, please finger me, my panties are soaked, and I’m so close to release, please” Kristin slowly took her jeans off, the guys all salivating seeing her soaked panties, and she knelt in front of AJ, begging him softly. AJ groaned, pulling her up into his lap, pulling her panties down, and inserting his fingers, getting her off.

All around them the teens were starting to groan, the guys starting to lower their jeans, while the girls were taking their shirts and jeans off. They all looked at each other, before grinning.

“We still want to play the game, or make out with each other?” Leighanne asked, and they all groaned, before picking another person and pulling them down to their lips.

“Kevin, get your ass over here” Rochelle growled, and Kevin gladly scampered over. He picked Rochelle up, and settled her on his lap, as she pulled his head down towards her.

Brian had grabbed Leigh, Nick had pulled Leighanne towards him, and Howie had Lauren attached to his lips. AJ continued getting Kristin off, and all was heard was heavy breathing and grunts and groans.

“Leigh, want you on my cock please” Brian groaned out, as Leigh tore away from his kiss and nodded, going to her knees, and pulling his jeans completely off, smiling at his cock already leaking pre. She swiped her tongue across the head, and Brian bucked up, moaning.

“Want you on top of me Kev” Rochelle laid on the couch, and Kevin groaned, getting on top of her. He started running his cock along her folds, feeling them get wet. Rochelle whined softly, looking up at one of her oldest friends. Kevin grinned softly, kissing her fiercely, as he started to slowly enter her folds.

“Lauren, ride me please!” Howie whined out, feeling his cock grow painfully. Lauren nodded, guiding the shorter man down on the floor, before rubbing her folds along his cock, running her hands along his chest, playing with him gently. Howie whimpered, before Lauren started easing down onto his cock, groaning loudly.

Leighanne looked at Nick, and they nodded. Nick pulled Leighanne up and pushed her against the wall, beginning to finger her, getting her ready for his aching cock.

“Going to make you feel so good Leighanne, I promise you that” Nick growled, as he felt her juices coat his fingers. He hiked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, as he entered her hole.

“Fuck Nick!” Leighanne moaned out, as Nick started to thrust in and out of her folds. All around him, Leigh was sucking earnestly on Brian, Kevin was taking Rochelle nice and slow, Lauren rode Howie, teasing the shit out of him. AJ had finished getting Kristin off, and she was now stroking his cock, kissing up and down his body, leaving him whimpering and moaning.

All that was heard was groans and moans as they each got the other off. After Brian yelled out Leigh’s name and she popped off, he immediately laid her down, and began eating her out, to get her off. Rochelle got off as Kevin unloaded into her, as did Leighanne into Nick. Once Lauren got off his cock, Howie rolled over and immediately stuck his fingers in her folds, and put the other hand in her breasts, massaging them, wanting her to come all over him. Kristin got AJ to unload all over her hands, and she licked them clean, as he panted, watching her.

“Damn, Kris, that was amazing” AJ groaned out, as they finally looked up to see what was going on around them. They grinned to see their friends getting each other off. The air smelled of sex and sweat, and they loved it. AJ gathered Kris in his arms, and they waited for the other eight to be done.

Kevin had Rochelle in his arms, Nick had carried Leighanne over to the couch, and cuddled with her. Once Howie had gotten Lauren off, he cleaned his fingers up, and smiled up at the younger woman. Leigh watched as Brian licked all her juices up, and pulled him up into her arms as he finished. The ten looked at each other, sated and happy.

“Umm, guys.....that was the first time I’d ever had sex” Howie sheepishly admitted, as Lauren carded her hand through his short hair, and they all looked at each other.

“How many of you had never had sex before tonight?” Rochelle asked, and they all put their hands up, staring at each other.

“Are you telling me that we all lost our virginity to each other? That’s fucking awesome!” AJ grinned, as he kissed Kristin’s head, as she snuggled into him.

“Who wants another round?” Brian asked, a smirk on his face. Nick stared at him, before getting up and pulling Brian up, attacking him with kisses. This led to Rochelle going after Lauren, Leigh going for Kevin and AJ, and Howie had Leighanne and Kristin attacking him. Leigh ended up spit roasted between Kev and AJ while Rochelle ate Lauren out. Nick and Brian 69’d, while Howie used both hands to finger Leighanne and Kristin, before eating Leighanne out, while she sucked his cock. Once Leighanne was clean, the ladies switched. Howie ate Kristin out, and she finished him off, swallowing his load.

“Goddamn that was so fucking exhilarating! So beyond happy that we all explored this together, and we even got a second round in. Cannot wait to do this again soon, and to explore more of each other’s bodies. Why do I think we will end up coupling off in the end, and spending our lives together in the future?” Lauren mused.

“I cannot see myself ever not having you guys by my side through life. This has been the best part of my childhood, and I cannot wait to see where the ten of us go from here” Kevin grinned softly, as he pulled Leighanne towards him.

“Why don’t we make a pact now, to stay with each other, throughout our lives? We have all we need with each other, and there are five girls, and five guys. We don’t need anyone else” Brian suggested, and the other nine nodded.

“I’m in” Kristin put her hand in the middle, and within ten seconds, nine other hands were on top of hers.

“Together, forever, and always, the ten of us against the world” AJ declared, and the others murmured their agreements.

They soon fell asleep cuddled together, knowing that nothing in the world would ever tear them apart. Kevin, Brian, Leigh, Rochelle, Howie, Kristin, Lauren, Nick, AJ, and Leighanne had all they needed between themselves, and they couldn’t see their lives changing drastically once they became adults. The night sky twinkled, as the ten dreamed of the next time they could be all together, exploring each other.


End file.
